


Teenagers

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aaron Johnson as James Potter - Freeform, Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin - Freeform, Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Regulus had never noticed you before. You are the opposite of him in almost every way. It also doesn't help that you are the sister of the one person that Regulus is most annoyed by. Now its time to learn if opposites really attract?
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

A new school year… 

You were more than thrilled going back to school. This year was going to be bittersweet. It was James and Sirius’ last year at school. Knowing that your brother and best friend would be leaving soon was enough to make you dread going back but you decided to not think about it. You would think about it the next year when you had to make all new friends. The less you thought about your friends leaving, the better off than you were. In your years at school, you had grown incredibly close to Sirius, Remus, and Lily. You were close to James anyway so not seeing your brother every day was going to be horrible the following year. 

_I’ll be happy this year._

You muttered to yourself as Sirius and James came running up behind you. 

“Y/N THERE YOU ARE!”

Sirius yelled your name before throwing his arms around you in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Sirius, you saw me five minutes ago.” 

You coughed as he dramatically patted your head. James, Remus, and Lily finally caught up and was chuckling at the scene. They were so used to Sirius trying to drive you crazy that it was nothing new. 

“Pads, can you not crush our sister?”

James asked with a smirk. Lily nodded. 

“Yeah, Sirius, she is turning blue. “

Sirius quickly put you back on your feet and petted your cheek. He was giggling hard at the annoyed expression on your face. 

“Better now?”

You nodded, rolling your eyes. 

“You are going to be the death of me one day. People are going to keep thinking that you are my boyfriend.” 

You bent down to pick up the book that Sirius knocked out of your hand. Sirius muttered a quiet apology as he wrapped his arm around your neck. 

“It's fine. I’m used to it.”

Sirius smiled again.

“What’s wrong with me as a boyfriend?” 

You motioned to Remus. 

“Well nothing except if I am dating you I am also dating Remus which makes this one weird love triangle where I feel like I am dating my brothers. We aren’t that creepy are we?”

Sirius and Remus were both dying laughing at that comment while James shook his head. 

“No, we aren’t that creepy. I would, for the record, be okay with the three of you in some weird triangle. At least I know my sister would be taken care of.” 

Sirius grinned and patted your head again. 

“We take care of her plenty enough.” 

“He’s right, James. I feel like I have three older brothers. That could be the reason guys are scared to date me.”

You said with a smile as Sirius’ attention went elsewhere.

“Why is my brother staring at us?”

Sirius asked. Your eyes went in the direction of where Sirius was looking. Regulus Black stood with his little band of Slytherin “tyrants” (as James called them). Sure enough, the younger Black brother’s eyes were locked on Sirius and yourself. Evan and Barty leaned forward and whispered something to Regulus. 

“He may not be looking at us.”

Sirius frowned. There was no denying that Regulus’ eyes were locked not only on Sirius but you. 

“He’s actually looking at Y/n.” 

Remus commented. You frowned. Regulus didn’t even know who you were or at least he pretended not to. It didn’t matter that the two of you were in the same year...neither of you spoke to the other. You didn’t really count him telling you to “move” in third year as talking.

“Looks like he’s lost.”

James said. Sirius hadn’t said another word but carefully watched his brother’s face. There was something different about that expression and Sirius wasn’t for sure what it was. Regulus didn’t show many expressions so seeing his brother looking like he had been hit by a book at the sight of you was rather amusing. 

“If he had a crush on Y/n I am going to strangle him.”

James growled. You burst out laughing. 

“Calm down, James. He doesn’t even know who I am.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he does.” 

James muttered as Sirius finally gave up and waved at his younger brother. Regulus scowled at Sirius before turning and tugging Evan and Barty with him. 

“I guess he doesn’t miss me.” 

Sirius said, sounding a little sad. You sighed. Part of you was still furious with the Black family for how they did Sirius. They didn’t realize how wonderful of a boy that he was. You wrapped your arm through his. 

“Come on, let's go find a place on the train. Forget them.”

Meanwhile…

Regulus sat down beside Evan. His mind was stuck on his brother and the girl that was with him. Regulus wasn’t oblivious to the fact that his brother had a bit of a “hoe phase” going on but you, whoever you were, seemed different. There was something about the girl that Sirius had his arm around that really didn’t scream “I am Sirius Black’s type.” 

“Who was the girl with my brother?”

Regulus finally asked. Evan looked up with a scowl. 

“You know her.” 

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest feeling annoyance building. While Evan had been his best friend since childhood, there were times that Regulus wanted nothing more than to punch him. 

“Yeah? Well, I wouldn’t be asking you if I had the foggiest idea who she was now would I?” 

Barty grinned from his place on the opposite bench. 

“She is Y/n Potter. James’ sister...you know that git who stole your brother.”

Regulus’ mouth dropped. The last time that he had really looked at you...you were different...childish. Now you were...Regulus didn’t even know what word to use but the strange feeling in his stomach told him that it was something good. 

Evan finally spoke again. 

“She’s had one hell of a glow up over the summer. I can’t believe that I am saying this but she is pretty. She used to remind me of a baby squirrel.” 

“A squirrel?”

Regulus questioned. Evan nodded. 

“She was always so nervous looking. Now...if she wanted to tie my ass to a chair and give me a lap dance. I really wouldn’t mind. She would have to lose the Gryffindor tie and put on one of mine though.”

Evan smirked when he noticed the expression on Regulus’ face. He had never seen Regulus be the least little bit interested in another girl. Now here he was looking like he wanted to fight for your honor. 

“I suggest that the three of you just leave Y/n Potter alone. It won’t end well.” 

Severus’ monotone voice said as the boy stepped into the compartment. Evan laughed. 

“Just because you are scared to stand up to Potter and his goons don’t mean that we aren’t. Come on Sev, even you have to admit that Y/n is a lovely girl now. Have you seen her ass? A perfect handful.” 

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down without further comment. Regulus turned back to Evan. 

“Maybe you should ask her for a date if you are that desperate for her attention?” 

“You saw her first.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“Just because I look at her doesn’t mean that I want her.” 

The next morning Regulus woke up with a groan. He had tried to keep his mind off of you the whole previous evening but found his eyes glued to you. To his delight and displeasure, your eyes never flickered in his direction one time. 

It also didn’t help that you were in his dreams that night. The whole night your sweet smile was locked on him. Even if you didn’t say a word you were looking at him. No one else but Regulus and he loved every bloody second of it!

_Getting involved with her would be stupid….wreckless. Mother and father would be furious. She’s a blood traitor. Her whole family is...I don’t need that._

Regulus muttered as he got dressed. It didn’t matter how many times that he repeated that mantra to himself when he closed his eyes...it was your face that he saw. 

Sinking into his place at the Slytherin table by Evan, Regulus silently started going through the motions of acting like he wanted to eat. There were plenty of things for him to think about...school, quidditch, tests...but you were the first thing. Was this what a crush was supposed to feel like because Regulus honestly had no clue. 

Finally getting brave enough, he looked up at the Gryffindor table where you sat beside Dorcas Meadows laughing over something Marlene Mckinnon was saying.

_Merlin, her smile is pretty…_

Regulus thought before internally screaming at himself to stop. 

“Hey, Reg, look, it's your woman.”

Evan commented with a smile. Regulus immediately elbowed Evan in the ribs. 

“Shut up.”

Evan’s attention went back to the Gryffindor table when Sirius plopped down beside you. 

“Something tells me that you need to get a move on if you want her before your brother runs off with her. By the rate he’s going, he’s going to try to marry her.” 

Evan commented with a sneer. He had little patience with Sirius and now with the knowledge that Regulus had an interest in a girl for once...Evan wanted to make sure that Regulus got what he wanted for once. 

Regulus rolled his eyes as you moved your hand over and landed on Sirius’ plate. He watched as you quickly pulled your arm up looking at the sticky syrup from the waffles that his brother was eating. Regulus couldn’t hear the conversation but it looked like you were giving Sirius the “what for” for having his plate so close to you. Sirius gave you a feeble shrug before taking your hand in his and licking your arm. 

_Gross…_

Regulus thought as you picked up a book and smacked Sirius with it. 

_That works…_

Regulus enjoyed watching you do what he had wanted to do to his brother for ages. When your eyes looked in his direction, Regulus froze. You offered him a small smile before turning back to the conversation with Marlene.

 _What the hell is going on with me?_

Meanwhile, 

You couldn’t help but smile at the expression on Regulus’ face. You had caught him looking at you several times but tried to not let him know that you were aware. It was nice seeing a cold glare on his face. Although you had never spoken a word to Regulus and really had no authority to judge him, he always seemed so cold and angry. You were honestly unsure if he knew how to smile. Now here he was staring at you with a stunned expression on his face. 

“He’s a cute boy.”

Marlene commented. You looked up. 

“Who?”

Marlene glanced over your shoulder to make sure that James, Sirius, and Remus were locked into a deep conversation about a prank before speaking again. 

“Regulus.” 

Dorcas and Lily both smile. 

“He’s been watching you all morning.” 

Dorcas added. You blushed and found yourself unable to look at the Slytherin table for a moment. Finally getting brave enough, you looked over again. Regulus had taken off his robes and sat in his black jumper talking to Evan. You rolled your eyes at the mere thought of Evan Rosier. The boy was a git! 

Regulus, however, couldn’t have been more lovely. You smiled at just how much he and Sirius resemble each other in addition to their subtle differences. For one, you loved Regulus’ curls. He had apparently let it grow out over the summer and with the longer hair, Regulus reminded you a bit more of his brother. Another difference was Regulus’ eyes. His eyes were darker than Sirius and had more of a “James Dean daydream” look where Sirius was all “devil may care.” 

“He must be bored.”

You replied, taking a sip of your drink. Dorcas glanced over her shoulder at the boy. 

“Regulus always seems so sad and angry. Maybe you could cheer him up?” 

“Like he would want anything to do with me. Besides have you all met my brother? James would fall off of his unicorn if I let Regulus within 8 inches of me.” 

Lily smiled. 

“He is a big boy. He’ll get over it.” 

Marlene leaned closer and wrapped her arm through yours. You couldn’t help but look over at Regulus again. He sat tapping his fingers anxiously. Even his hands were nice-looking...you were in a lot of trouble! 

“Here’s what you do...you simply tell him that if he wants your heart then he needs to take it like a man.” 

Dorcas nodded.

“Oh, that’s a good one, Marlene. She’s right, Y/n. Before he fights for you, he needs to show you that he can.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You two just ripped off a Cher song.” 

“She has good advice and clearly Dorcas and I are on the same page.”

Marlene said with a smile. You quickly gathered your things to head off to class. 

“Maybe he and I can go on a date to that new skating rink down in hell.” 

You said with a laugh. Both Marlene and Dorcas gave you offended gasps. 

“Hell doesn't have to freeze over for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be compatible.” 

“It will for that one.” 

You replied before bidding everyone a fair well and leaving the great hall. 

Arriving in Potions, you were never more grateful to get to a class that you really had to focus on. The less that you had to sit and think about the morning's conversation with your friends the better off you would be.

“Good morning, Ms. Potter.” 

Professor Slughorn said with a cheerful smile as you stepped into the room. He had been adoring you since the year before when you cracked one of his zany puzzles. 

“Good morning, Professor. Did you have a nice summer?” 

“Oh, yes my dear. I hope you did as well. I saw Lily and she said that the two of you spent a lot of time together.” 

You nodded. 

“Yes sir, she’s one of my best friends.” 

Professor Slughorn nodded with an approving smile. You couldn’t have asked for a better best friend in his eyes. 

“That’s wonderful, my dear. If you will just sit down there, please. I am pairing everyone up with a partner this semester. I’m sure yours will come along shortly.” 

“Thank you, sir.”

You replied as you dug your new potions book out of your bag. It wasn’t until Slughorn said Regulus’ name did you look up before looking down. 

_Of course, he’s in this class. Why not? Merlin help me if he gets sat next to…_

“Mr. Black if you will sit with Ms. Potter, please. I am pairing the two of you up this semester.” 

_FUCK_

You screamed in your head, knowing that your face was blushing bright red. Regulus sat down beside you and was dead silent. You peaked at him through your hair. He sat with his hands in front of him on the table. Eventually, you would have to look up at him but right now you didn’t know how quickly that would be. 

What if he actually didn’t like you and was just staring because he thought that you were dating Sirius or something? That would be some cruel joke for you. You would be getting all emotionally distraught and downright nervous for no reason. 

Dorcas and Marlene’s ripping of Cher lyrics came right back to your head. 

_Boy, if you want my heart. You gotta take it like a man. Before you fight for us. You gotta show me that you can. So when the lights go dark...I wanna know you understand that if you want my heart you gotta take it like a man..._

“You do know how to talk, right?”

Regulus’ voice pulled you from your thoughts. Ah, that’s what his voice sounded like...you loved it already. You couldn’t help but wonder just what the fuck was going on with you? Since when did you get all giddy for some boy that you didn’t know? 

You took a deep breath before looking up at Regulus. He looked bored sitting beside you but it looked like his own cheeks were slightly pink. 

“Yes, I know how to speak.” 

You replied. Regulus anxiously tapped his fingers on the table in front of him.

“Good because it would be one hell of a boring semester if you were mute.” 

You automatically frowned. 

“I didn’t hear you saying anything.”

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“You’re sassy. Lovely.”

You put your book down in front of you feeling the annoyance build but at the same time, Regulus calling you “sassy” was hilarious. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” 

You snapped back. A small smile played on his lips. Was he testing your patience or was he trying to get hit with a book the way Sirius did? 

“You are friends with my brother aren’t you?”

You nodded. 

“We aren’t dating.” 

“I wasn’t asking.” 

Regulus replied. Internally he was thanking whatever lucky stars that he had shining in his direction. He didn’t have to worry about his older stupid “better looking” brother for once. 

“Sorry, that’s usually the first question that most people ask.” 

You said, feeling your face flush. Regulus smiled. 

“Tell people to mind their own damn business. It works wonders.” 

Before you could respond, Professor Slughorn called the class to attention. Both Regulus and yourself turned to face him, ending the conversation that was taking place. You tried to listen to what Slughorn was talking about was busy congratulating yourself on not looking like a total fool. 

_Boy, will Dorcas and Marlene love this..._


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of potions didn’t come fast enough! As soon as the bell rang, Regulus was on his feet and out of the room. You let out a sigh and sat back in your chair. 

_I can’t believe that I told him that I wasn’t dating his brother…_

You thought miserably before standing up and picking up your bag. The clear embarrassment of your action was finally hitting home. Instead of asking Regulus how his day was or some other nice comment you instead told him that you weren't dating his brother. Putting your hand over your face, you big Slughorn a good day. Why would Regulus care if you were dating Sirius or not? It wasn’t like he liked you or anything. Just because he was looking at you didn’t mean that he liked you.

_I’m an idiot._

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, you were thankful to see Remus sitting by himself. There was no sign of James nor Sirius and you were thankful. You needed to whine to Remus and he of all people would be sympathetic. 

“Remus.” 

You whined his name before sitting down and smashing your face into his upper arm. 

“Bad day?”

Remus questioned. You nodded and decided to bury yourself in his robes. 

“It must have been a bad day. You haven’t done this in a long time.”

You groaned. 

“I am never coming out again. I can’t show my face in the great hall or any class that Regulus Black is in ever again.” 

Remus chuckled. While he was surprised to hear Regulus’ name come out of your mouth, he wasn’t about to give you a hard time like your brother would. 

“Now, Y/n, you will have to come out from under my robes. I can’t go to class with you attached to me like a baby koala. People will ask questions.” 

You whined again. 

“Come on, Remus. It was a horribly embarrassing moment that I don’t think that I will ever live down. Just tell Sirius that I have taken up residence with you and he will have to get used to it or keep his shirt on.” 

Remus patted your back. 

“Now you know that Sirius isn’t the most patient of people and it will be hard to talk to Regulus if you’re attached to me. I don’t think he will be too interested if you are with me.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I can never talk to him again.” 

Remus looked up as Marlene and Lily walked in. Both girls stopped at the sight of you hiding inside of Remus’ robes. Remus gave them a small shrug. 

“She’s had a super dinosaur-sized embarrassing moment that involves Regulus and won't come out. 

“Oh god, Remus who are you talking to?”

You asked. Marlene gave Lily a smirk before both girls came to sit on the couch. 

“Just Marlene and I.” 

Lily softly replied before gently reaching out and pulling you away from Remus. 

“Y/n, we know that you want to use Remus as a security blanket but you know that Sirius won’t be too happy with that.” 

You sighed. 

“It's horrible. I made the biggest fool out of myself. Regulus probably thinks that I’m an idiot. It's no wonder that he ran out of that class so fast.” 

Marlene gave you a confused expression.

“Sweetie, what happened? You’re killing us.” 

You stood up and ran a hand through your hair. 

“He’s my partner in potions. We were talking and he asked if I was friends with Sirius. Do you want to know what my comment was? Instead of saying yes like a normal person I automatically said _we aren’t dating._ Like who does that?”

Lily gave you her warm motherly smile. 

“What did he say?”

You groaned. 

“His exact words were...I wasn’t asking. He also called me sassy.” 

Remus’ comforting smile took over his face. 

“Regulus doesn’t know half of that.”

Remus was pleased when you finally smiled. You took a breath before sitting back down in between Remus and Lily as Marlene took her turn to laugh. 

“That really isn’t that bad, Y/n. You didn’t scream at him or step on his feet or anything...I understand your embarrassment but it's going to be okay. You kind of have to throw that disclaimer about Sirius and yourself out there. If people didn’t know the two of you better they would think that the both of you were a couple.” 

“The same could be said about us too.”

Remus added. You dramatically groaned again.

“I should just date you and Sirius...it would be easier.” 

“What would be easier?”

The conversation instantly stopped when James and Sirius stepped into the room. James looked between Remus and yourself. 

“So back to my question...what would be easier?” 

“Bashing my face into the floor.”

You commented. James grinned before wiggling his way between Lily and yourself. 

“Having a bad day, sissy?”

You nodded and laid your head on his shoulder. 

“Just made a fool out of myself...nothing new.” 

James laughed. 

“In front of who.” 

Your mouth immediately dropped remembering just whom you were speaking to. James would have a cow if he knew that you were crushing on the one boy that James seemed to despise more than Severus Snape.

“Does it really matter? I’m just going to be a cat lady.” 

Sirius started laughing at that one. 

“I don’t get along with cats, love.” 

You looked up. 

“I will just live in the basement of the home that you purchase with Remus.” 

Sirius chuckled before kneeling down in front of you. 

“Come on now, you are a very pretty girl, Y/n. There are a lot of boys out there that would love to date you.” 

“I can name one!” 

Dorcas added. James’ eyes were on Dorcas at that one. 

“Who? Who is he? I need to know.” 

Dorcas grinned, ignoring how you were silently pleading with her to stop.

“Regulus.” 

Both James and Sirius’ mouths dropped. 

“Like my brother? He doesn’t like anyone but himself.”

James jumped up and shook his head. It would be a cold day in hell before he was okay with you dating Regulus. The kid was a punk...a snarky sarcastic little punk that cared way too much about his headful of curly hair. 

“I’ll light him on fire before that happens. There are a lot of other girls out there. Regulus can go find another dude’s sister...not mine.”

Sirius too was laughing. 

“Prongs, you really don’t have to worry about that. 1st off, Regulus doesn’t know how to talk to a woman. 2nd, no woman would put up with my mother as a mother-in-law. I prefer to call her a monster-in-law. 3rd, Regulus would just scare Y/n off with his less than sunny disposition.” 

James grinned. 

“I don’t think that the boy knows how to smile.” 

You leaned back further against the couch forcing yourself to be quiet. As much as you wanted to defend Regulus, you knew that it would be a bad idea.

“He did smile at me today.”

Both James and Sirius turned to look at you like an overprotective mother hen.

“Why was he smiling at you?”

James snapped. 

“Well, he is my potions partner.” 

You commented while mentally smacking yourself for even providing that information. Sirius tilted his head to the side. 

“What were the two of you talking about?” 

“Potions stuff. I answered a question that he didn’t think that I would know...it wasn’t anything major so before you two form an angry lynch mob just stop.” 

James did as you asked but internally made a note to himself to keep an eye on you anytime that you were near Regulus Black.

“Okay, that is understandable.” 

(meanwhile) 

Regulus stormed into the Slytherin common room and tossed his potions book on the couch beside Evan. 

“Bad day, star shine?”

Regulus scowled at his friend as Barty sat down clearly interested in whatever was bugging Regulus. 

“Not bad...I just made a fool out of myself...I don’t think that I can go back to potions again.” 

“And why is that?”

Evan questioned. Regulus sat down and started playing with the golden snitch that was in his pocket. 

“Y/n Potter is in my class.” 

“And?”

Barty questioned, reminding Regulus of a housewife that spied on their neighbors whenever there was the slightest bit of drama. 

“She’s my potions partner for the semester. It was a disaster. First I asked her if she knew how to talk then I called her sassy.”

A smile was already playing on Evan's lips. Regulus knew that he was about to be torn apart by his friends.

_Can I just die already?_

Regulus muttered before grabbing at the golden snitch again. 

“She wasn’t mad. She didn’t even seem the least bit bothered by it. The girl actually responded with you don’t know the half of it. That just intrigued me more and my stupid ass self asked if she was friends with my brother. She immediately told me that she wasn’t dating him. It was awkward for both of us. She probably thinks that I’m a dick because I said I wasn’t asking instead of something...nicer. Ugh...she probably thinks that I am living up to my fucking reputation that I have to have with the Potters.” 

Evan started laughing. 

“Good one, Reg. Next time compliment her on her eyes or something.” 

“Yeah, I wish that I did that this time.” 

Regulus muttered as Barty hopped up. 

“You should go talk to her now. What does she like?” 

Regulus frowned. 

“Hell if I know. There is another problem. It's something that we already discussed...her big-headed brother.” 

Evan rolled his eyes. 

“We can deal with Potter. He isn’t hovering over his sister all of the time anyway. The boy needs to go play quidditch or develop another hobby. The girl will never get a boyfriend with him scaring every guy away.” 

“I’m not scared of him if that is what you are implying.” 

Regulus added with a dark glare. Evan held a hand up. 

“Did those words leave my mouth?”

Regulus quickly jumped up. 

“I need to go clear my head. Later.” 

Regulus’ mind was still a pretzel of emotions when dinner time came. He was mentally trying to sort out his feelings. On one hand, dating you wouldn’t be easy. His parents probably wouldn’t be happy. Granted, he could use the “she’s a pureblood” excuse but Walburga would probably accuse you of being a blood traitor. Regulus could also argue that he wanted to be with you and liked you. After Sirius left, Walburga’s scathing nature seemed to cool a bit, and whenever Regulus said that he wanted something he pretty much got it. Regulus was afraid that he would turn into one of those girl-crazy morons who lost themselves in their girlfriends. The last thing that he wanted to do was be tending to someone's every displeasure. 

On the other hand, Regulus wouldn’t be so alone. With Evan dating a new girl every other week, the only company that Regulus had was Barty and that got old fast. It would also be nice to have someone to kiss and cuddle with. The physical parts of a relationship sounded nice too. Regulus played his part of “disinterested in love” so well but deep down he wanted to have a girl to love on. Evan made that part look “fun.” 

Regulus glanced across the room to where you sat talking to Lily Evans and that god awful Dorcas Meadowes. Everything about you seemed perfect. Regulus sighed as he looked at your hands that were twirling your hair around your finger. 

_Those would fit perfectly with mine...and those lips…_

Regulus sighed. Was he that pathetic that he was drooling over you from afar? It wasn’ that he hadn’t had the opportunity to find a lover. There were plenty of opportunities. He could count at least five girls that were desperate for his attention. 

_They aren’t Y/n._

(meanwhile) 

“Why do seagulls fly over the sea? Because if they flew over the bay, they would be bagels!” 

You smirked at the joke that Dorcas had just told hoping to beat one that Sirius just told. 

“That’s the best that you’ve got? You are the dad joke person. Mine are actually funny.”

Sirius questioned. Dorcas picked up a dinner roll and tossed it at Sirius’ face as you sat laughing quietly. 

“I thought it was amusing.”

You said, politely. Dorcas grinned. 

“See Sirius, at least someone here has manners.” 

Sirius shrugged and went back to his conversation with James leaving the conversation. Dorcas sighed. 

“So much for that. Are you feeling any better?” 

You shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I am still slightly embarrassed.” 

Dorcas glanced at the Slytherin table where Regulus sat with his eyes locked on you. She gave Lily a wink as Lily too noticed the boy’s eyes. Grinning, Dorcas elbowed you in the side. 

“Don’t look super quick but Regulus has been staring at you for a good few minutes.” 

You quickly looked up and sure enough, Regulus’ gaze was right on you. 

_Oh Merlin, don’t do anything stupid….don’t make a fool out of yourself...just don’t...smile...smile like a normal human._

You took a breath before smiling. Regulus watched you for a moment longer before giving you a one-sided smile that slowly spread a little wider. It wasn’t a smile like his brother would give but perfect for Regulus. You didn’t foresee him being a big “I’m going to smile all of the time” person. He seemed much more serious than that...and you were fine with it. If you could put a smile on his face...just once...you have been happy. 

The cute moment was ruined when Barty Crouch Jr hit Regulus' hand that was holding his drink knocking the liquid all over his lap. Regulus’ gaze was gone as he smacked Barty in the back of the head. You knew that you had lost him at that point, he was too busy fussing at Barty who had turned around to defend himself.

“Those two would be perfect for each other.” 

Your head snapped up hearing James' voice. 

“Who?”

James motioned to Regulus and Barty. 

“Psycho and clueless over there.” 

“That’s mean, James.”

You said with a displeased expression. James, in a very sassy manner, put his hand on his chest. 

“Don’t tell me that you have come to care for him.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“I never said that. You can just be mean.” 

James brushed you off with a grin. He wasn’t sure what was going on in your head. If you thought for one moment that he would be okay with you crushing on Regulus Black then you had another thing coming. 

“Calm down, I didn’t mean to insult your little boyfriend.” 

“He isn't my boyfriend.” 

You snapped, a little louder before picking up your book and smacking James shoulder with it before standing up. You didn’t realize that your comment was a little louder than you planned. Thankfully, most of the great hall had cleared out but Regulus and Evan were watching with matching grins. 

Blushing, you quickly turned and walked from the great hall without another word. 

The next morning, you sat in Potions waiting for Regulus to show up. You were absolutely a nervous wreck. For most of the morning, you had set up a mantra of, 

_“I will not make a fool out of myself. I will be sweet and charming...I’ll be my nice self...I won’t be weird….don't be weird.”_

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t feel Regulus sit down beside you. 

“Just so you know, my friend Evan is in love with you.” 

You looked up like a deer locked in a car’s headlights. Regulus was looking over at you with the same smile from the night before. 

“Lord, why?”

Regulus chuckled. 

“You whacked that cocky brother of yours with a book. We have been wanting to do that since 1st year.” 

You nervously laughed. 

“Well, I do it about once a week. Try living with him. Do me a favor and tell Evan, no. No offense but he’s a dick.” 

Regulus chuckled. On the outside, he was playing cool but on the inside, he was jumping up and down with glee over the fact that you showed no interest in Evan. 

“I’ve heard that a time or two.”

“He comes off as desperate and girls really don’t like that..at least I don’t.”

You commented. Regulus looked over his shoulder for Slughorn. He silently prayed the teacher wouldn't come back for some time. 

“What do you like?”

Your face blushed at the question. 

“Well, I suppose someone who can handle themselves without me needing to hold their hand every second of the day. A sensitive side too isn’t bad. As much as I love a good laugh...funny can’t happen all of the time. A girl wants some romance.” 

Regulus nodded and thought with a smile…

_I can do all of those things!_

“Why do you ask?”

You choked out. Regulus shrugged. 

“Just curious. Every girl seems to be different.” 

“It's not like I will find anyone anyway.”

Regulus looked up at that comment. 

“Why would you say something like that?”

You shrugged. 

“Because that guy doesn’t exist apparently. “ 

You could feel Regulus’ dark eyes burning a hole right through you. He leaned back in his chair with a haughty smile that reminded you so much of his brother. 

_Ugh...Sirius is the last thing that I need to be thinking about right now._

You thought as Regulus finally spoke again. 

“You would be surprised what you could find out there. I know that we really don’t know each other but Slughorn is having a party in a few weeks for Halloween...would you consider going with me?” 

Regulus had no idea where this sudden surge of bravery came from. Internally he was panicking. What if you said no? He would have to sit beside for the rest of the semester in utter embarrassment. Of course, you were going to say no. Gryffindors didn’t date Slytherins. It just didn’t work that way…

“I’ll go with you. We may have to keep in on the down-low because of my brother...you know how he is.”

Regulus snorted. 

“Like I’m really scared.” 

How this conversation had gone from awkward to completely comfortable, you had no idea...but you were fine with it. Later you would probably be questioning everything but for now, you decided to go with your newfound bravery. 

“I just don’t want him to give you a hard time.” 

Regulus chuckled. 

“Again, I’m not really concerned but if you want to keep things a little quiet for now...you know...until we figure out how we want things to go...I’m fine with that.” 

“Deal.” 

The following two weeks passed quickly. Unbeknownst to James and Sirius (and the rest of your friends for that matter), you had gone on two dates with Regulus. You had to congratulate yourself on James not picking up on anything. He was so busy with quidditch and getting ready for the season to start that he hadn’t noticed much of anything going on around him. 

Quidditch had taken a good chunk of Regulus’ time. The two dates that you were able to have were to study together (without prying eyes) then the next one was a date on the astronomy tower. He was apologetic about not being able to give you more time but you understood. With keeping things simple there weren't a lot of expectations that either of you had to live up to. Most of the “talking” that the two of you did was through letters quietly passed in the hallways. 

You were surprised at how much the two of you actually had in common. Regulus wasn’t near as cocky as Sirius. In fact, he seemed interested in most of the things that you were….the same books, songs, everything. You were thrilled that conversations between the two of you weren’t as awkward as they were the first day. 

On the second date, you were convinced that Regulus was about to kiss you but he stopped. You couldn’t help but feel let down. It would have been your first kiss and damn it, you wanted it! 

_Calm down...it will come._

You thought over breakfast the morning of the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game. Looking over at the Slytherin table, Regulus sat in his green sweater laughing over something that Evan was saying. 

Peter sitting down beside you pulled your attention away from Regulus. You reached down into your pocket for the envelope that needed to get to Regulus. 

“Peter, can you do something for me?”

Peter looked up with a big smile. As much as you hated to admit it, you knew that the boy had a crush on you. You wanted to wretch at the thought. Peter had always seemed like a weakling that needed James and Sirius for protection. He definitely wasn’t a certain Slytherin who your eyes were trained on. 

“Sure, what do you need, Y/n?” 

You put the envelope in his hands. 

“I need you to take this over to Regulus Black right now and don’t let my brother know about it. Don’t let him see you and do not tell him about it. Got it?”

Peter looked down at the envelope that had Regulus’ name written in your neat as a pin handwriting. 

“Um okay. Sure.” 

Peter stood up and carefully snuck his way through the groups of students. He didn’t know what was going on or what was in the envelope but it felt heavy. Why would you be sending Regulus Black something? Peter didn’t even know that the two of you were talking. The last time that he checked, James had put his foot down about Regulus. 

Regulus and Evan automatically looked up when Peter came over. 

“Hi, Regulus. I’m your own personal owl from over there. Y/n…” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“Just shut up and give me the letter, Pettigrew.” 

Regulus snatched the letter out of Peter’s hand and told him to get lost. Like he was going to open whatever it was with the little rat standing in front of him. Regulus had no love lost for Peter Pettigew. Something about the boy just oozed dishonesty and Regulus wanted no part of that. 

“What is it?”

Evan finally questioned. Regulus shrugged as he tore the envelope open to find no letter. Frowning, he titled it over until a locket fell out in his hand. Turning it over your initials were engraved on the front of the piece of jewelry. Regulus looked up at you with a sly smile before putting the locket on and tucking it under his sweater. 

Regulus noticed Evan with a smile on his face.

“Like hell, you two have nothing going on. She sends you a locket that she always wears with her initials on it. That girl just claimed you as her property.” 

Regulus couldn’t help but smile. He knew if James figured out what you did, he would be running at Regulus screaming like a maniac...but Regulus didn’t care. He didn't care what anyone had to say at the moment. 

“And I am just fine with that.” 

He commented before standing up. Regulus felt better about himself today than he had in a long time. 

“I have a certain Gryffindor quidditch player to humiliate.”


	3. Chapter 3

You watched with a smile as Regulus put on your locket. Marlene and Lily were both saying “aw” quietly. Marlene leaned over and hugged you. 

“He took the bait. That right there shows that he’s interested. You claimed him as your own. There is no way that he will bother with other girls with your necklace around his neck. It's a lovely locket.”

You nodded. 

“My father gave it to me for my fifth birthday. It's kind of a big deal because I haven’t taken it off much at all.” 

Lily had to agree with that comment. She hadn’t seen you take the locket off in all of the years that she had known you. 

“She’s right, Marlene and so are you. This is a huge deal. Regulus just walked into this little trap with absolutely no shame on his face. Evan looked as surprised as we did. Now, let's go down to the quidditch pitch. We need to pray that James and Regulus don’t kill each other.” 

You groaned, having a feeling that James was onto your little crush on Regulus. He was keeping an extra close eye on you already. You knew that your brother was going to go mad when he found out that you were dating his rival. 

“Merlin, I hope not.

You said before quickly standing up. 

Walking down the pitch, you couldn’t help but internally gloat over how eager Regulus seemed to be to put your locket on. He did it without hesitating. There didn’t even seem to be a thought in his head about putting on a female piece of jewelry. It was yours and that was all that mattered to Regulus.

“Potter! Hey, Potter!” 

You were pulled from your thoughts by someone hissing your name. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Evan standing behind a tree motioning you over. Both Marlene and Lily were giving him wary expressions. Neither girl trusted Evan Rosier and with good reason. You didn’t like Evan. He was conceited, crass, and most importantly his family was a bunch of dark wizards. 

“Don’t go, Y/n.”

Lily begged. You gently patted her hand. 

“He’s friends with Regulus. I think Evan is smart enough to know if he messes with me Regulus will deal with him.” 

“We are waiting right here.”

Marlene replied, shooting Evan a glare. You silently agreed to these terms. There was no way that Marlene nor Lily would leave you alone. 

You walked over to the tree where Evan stood with a smile on his face. Had he not been such a creep, he may have been mildly attractive.

“Hi Evan, what can I do for you?”

Evan grinned. 

“I have something for you from Regulus. Obviously, he’s a bit occupied right now but he asked me to give you this. Since you claimed him this morning with the locket, he decided to turn around and claim you right back. Hold your hand out.”

You did as you were told with a frown on your face. Evan put something in your hand before smiling again.

“I’m sure he would prefer me to do some grand display but I don’t do that. Enjoy, little one.” 

You looked down at your palm and there laid Regulus’ ring with the Black family crest on it. Blinking a few times, your eyes widened. You had never seen Regulus without that ring on. 

“Oh wow.”

You muttered with a smile. Evan nodded. 

“All of his cutesy stuff makes me want to barf but I think that you two will be good for each other. I was going to do some crazy thing like getting down on my knees and giving it to you but we both know that I don’t play those games. Regulus also asked me to tell you to meet him at the astronomy tower tonight.”

You looked up at Evan with a scowl.

“Neither does Regulus. He would have kicked you if you had done that.”

Evan chuckled. 

“We know the boy well. Anyhow, I have a match to get to. Cheers.” 

Evan walked off with a small smile on his face. He knew that when James Potter found out about the relationship that his brother was in all hell would break loose. Evan didn’t care. He was looking for a reason to get into a fight with Potter and his weird friends and this would be the perfect one. 

You, meanwhile, were still looking down at Regulus’ ring when Lily and Marlene walked over. 

“What did he want?”

Lily questioned. You motioned down to ring. Both Lily and Marlene’s mouths dropped. 

“That’s Regulus’ family ring.”

Marlene managed to choke out. This was a huge deal! 

“He turned around and claimed you back.”

Lily commented as you slipped the ring onto your left hand. It was a little big but made it easier to turn around. The last thing that you wanted, at the time being, was for James and especially Sirius to see what was on your hand. Sirius would probably faint on the floor. You didn’t even want to think about James’ reaction. 

“He did and I am not the least bit offended by it.” 

Lily grinned. 

“I’m sorry but this is adorable. I should be worried given how the Black family is but you’re happy and I love seeing you happy. Regulus is actually showing that he has a heart.” 

You nodded. 

“He does, Lily. He’s so sweet. Under all of the angst and coldness that he shows on the outside, Regulus is so nice on the inside. He’s everything that I want.” 

Marlene and Lily exchanged smiles. Neither had ever seen you this happy over a boy before. You were the one who was sensible when it came to love. Now you were becoming giddy and smiling over everything..it was precious. 

“You deserve this.”

Lily replied warmly. Her smile faded as she saw James walking down with his teammates. 

“I’m sorry to ruin the moment but here comes your brother.” 

Your eyes widened as you turned the ring around and shoved your hand in your pocket as James stopped. 

“What are you three doing here? I figured that you lot would be with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.” 

Lily quickly came in. 

“We are on our way down. I had to go back to the common room to get my scarf.” 

James didn’t question Lily’s white lie.

“Darling, I figured you of all people would be prepared. Come on, you all have to watch me beat baby Regulus Black and his team of goons into the ground. I want to wipe that smug smirk right off of his face.” 

You quickly pressed your lips together as Marlene rolled her eyes over to you. Lily faked a smile. 

“James, it's a good idea to not get too cocky. Come on now, let's get going.” 

You sat on the edge of your seat throughout the match watching Regulus and James purposely beat the crap out of each other. You shook your head a few times leaning over to Lily. 

“Can we talk about the level of petty that we are witnessing?”

Lily rolled her eyes too. 

“You aren’t kidding.” 

If you didn’t know better, you would think that James was already aware that you were dating Regulus. You wouldn’t have been at all surprised if James was yelling “baby Black” at Regulus to mess with him even more. 

Your eyes were locked on Regulus as he finally lost his temper and went after James. 

_Reg, don’t._

You thought. Things were about to be a shit show! 

“Y/n, what is that on your hand?”

You were pulled from your thoughts by Remus’ soft voice. Feeling your eyes widen, you realized that your left hand had left your pocket. The band of the ring was clearly visible in the midmorning sun. You slowly turned to your friend, who was looking curiously at your hand. 

Of course, it was Remus that noticed the ring. Remus noticed everything. Had it been James or Sirius, neither would recognize a thing unless it was shoved in their face or they saw the Black family crest. Remus would notice if you dropped ink on your black robes. 

“Um...it's a new ring. I….”

You struggled with your words as Remus took your hand in his. He frowned the moment that he realized that it wasn’t just a silver band. There was something on the inside of your hand that you were clearly trying to keep hidden. Remus quickly turned your hand over. His mouth dropped the moment that he saw the Black family crest. 

Waiting all of two seconds, Remus turned your hand back over and placed it on your lap. He made sure that Sirius was occupied before speaking to you.

“That’s Regulus’ ring. Why do you have Regulus’ ring? A better question is where is your locket?” 

Remus was silent a moment before looking at Regulus, who was after the golden snitch. 

“Let me guess, it's around his neck.” 

You swallowed. 

“Something like that.” 

Remus’ face went a shade paler than it normally was. This was something that he should have seen coming. He should have known since the day that you came into the common room freaking out over Regulus that something was going on. How did he not see it? Remus was normally very perceptive on things but this slipped right under his radar.

“Y/n, what is happening between the two of you?”

You were silent a moment, also making sure that Sirius and Peter were busy. Twirling your finger around your hair, you finally looked up into Remus’ typically kind eyes. 

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Remus stood up and wrapped his hand around your wrist. 

“Come with me.”

Sirius turned to face the both of you. He frowned curiously. 

“Where are you two going?”

“To get a drink at the concession stand.” 

Sirius reached down into his pocket to hand Remus some money. 

“Get me something. You two better hurry, it looks like things are about to get nasty between James and Reg.” 

Remus only nodded before tugging you with him. You looked over your shoulder to Lily and Marlene, who had clearly put 2 and 2 together. They gave you a sympathetic look as you followed after Remus. 

Once out of earshot of your friends, Remus let go of your hand. He turned to look at you with wide eyes. 

“Regulus Black is your boyfriend.”

You nodded. 

“Yes. Please don’t tell James...not yet.”

Remus sighed. 

“Y/n, do you realize how risky this is? James is going to go mad when he finds out. What about your safety? Regulus isn’t really the nicest of guys. What if he hurts you?”

It was your turn to sigh.

“Remus, please. Regulus has been really good to me so far. We have gone on a couple of dates and I really like him. I really want this to work. If he’s mean to me then you can take him out behind the school and beat him. I don’t think that you will have to do that but there’s my offer.” 

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and gave you a skeptical expression. 

“Y/n, you know how the Black family is. Look at Sirius...think of how they did him.” 

“I know, Remus. I of all people know how Walburga did Sirius but Regulus isn’t his mother. Remus, he’s so sweet and gentle…”

Remus held a hand up. This was the last thing that he wanted to hear. He didn’t want to hear how “gentle” Regulus could be and he definitely didn’t want to hear if the two of you were already “doing the deed.” That was the last thing that Remus even wanted to think of! 

“Fine, I’ll keep my mouth shut...just please be smart.” 

Before you could respond the loud announcer of the match interrupted the conversation…

“Regulus Black has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins.” 

Both Remus and yourself instantly looked at each other. The conversation was over and a new one began...James was going to be furious. 

You quickly followed Remus back to your seats. Sirius looked up with a frown.

“Where’s my drink?”

Remus forgot all about Sirius’ drink. He quickly dug around in his pocket before putting a chocolate bar in Sirius’ hand. 

“Uh sorry... the line was long. Here have some chocolate instead.” 

Sirius shrugged, seeming pleased with Remus’ offering, stood. 

“We better go comfort, Prongs. You know that he is going to be angry.” 

You didn’t argue as you followed your friends down onto the pitch where your brother stood clearly seething. 

“That little shit…”

James started the moment that all of his friends came over to offer their sympathy. Peter was the first to speak.

“That little shit is actually taller than you.”

“Peter...shut up.”

James snapped. You, meanwhile, glanced over to Regulus where he stood gleefully talking to his group of Slytherin friends. Evan elbowed him in the side before looking in your direction. Regulus turned and gave you a small smile. You discreetly held up the hand that had his ring on it. 

You were pleased that Regulus looked even happier as he pulled down his jumper enough for you to see your locket. He turned back to his friends leaving you with a happy smile on your face. 

James was still mad as hell when you turned back to your brother. Reaching out you affectionately patted his shoulder. 

“Come on, James. You’ll have your rematch. We all know how talented you are.”

James finally smiled. 

“Thanks, Sissy.” 

That night you waited until James and Sirius were sleeping on the couch after a small party. Standing up, you quietly grabbed your heavier robe before going toward the portrait to leave. 

“Where are you going?”

You turned to face Remus, who had magically just turned up. Pressing your lips together you motioned over your shoulder. 

“I know. You’re going to see him aren’t you?”

Remus interrupted. You nodded. 

“Come on, Remus be a pal. I haven’t even gotten to talk to him today.” 

Remus sighed. 

“I’ll be watching on the map to make sure nothing happens. Please be careful.” 

You grinned. 

“Thanks.” 

The brisk walk to the astronomy tower took longer than you wanted it to. Regulus at the top looking out into the night. 

“Regulus?”

He turned around and gave you a small smile. 

“It took you a while.”

He commented as you walked over to join him. 

“Sorry, I had to wait for my brother to go to sleep. You did great at the match today.” 

Regulus chuckled. 

“Your brother almost beat the crap of me. Did you tell him something?”

You shook your head before shivering. Regulus raised an eyebrow before reaching out and pulling you against him. This was the closest that you had been to Regulus and you were thrilled by it. 

“Will you kiss me?”

You asked, suddenly shocked by your reaction. Regulus seemed as shocked as you were. 

“Have you been kissed before?”

He asked. You shook your head, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Even though it was dark, Regulus knew that you were blushing. He gently tilted your face to his. 

“This needs to be extra special then.” 

Regulus leaned down and nuzzled his face against yours. For once, he didn’t feel like he was on edge. You were the first person that wanted to see him for what he “wanted to be.” 

“I think that I am falling for you. Maybe it’s too soon to say it but...I adore you, darling. You sending me that locket, let me know how you feel about me and I am thrilled. Now that I see my ring on your finger, I know how you feel about me.” 

You smiled, enjoying the feeling of Regulus being so close to you. 

“I’m mad about you.” 

You admitted, suddenly not feeling afraid to admit your feelings. 

“Well, in that case…”

Regulus commented before kissing you. The kiss was shy and timid at first. Regulus wanted to throw all of the passion that he had been feeling into the kiss but decided to take it slow. This was, after all, your first kiss and he wanted to make sure it was memorable. If it were up to Regulus, he would make sure that he would be the only one to ever kiss those pretty lips. He wanted to make sure that you would only be his. 

At the moment, nothing else in his life mattered. His parents, pureblood family, James Potter were all just subjects on the back burner. You were his only concern.

You, meanwhile, were in a state of sheer ecstasy as Regulus kissed you. Everything about this kiss was what you dreamed. He kissed you softly but still had a commanding manner. The kiss was everything that you expected and then some. Regulus held you as if you were precious china as he focused all of his energy into making your first kiss (snog session, at this point) was special. 

“Don’t stop, baby.” 

You whispered. Regulus smiled before pulling you back against him. 

“I’m assuming that you’re a virgin since you haven’t been kissed.” 

You pressed your face into his chest. Regulus’ long fingers began to stroke your hair. 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly, I’m thrilled. Not tonight though...that needs to be special just like our first kiss.” 

You stood on your tiptoes for another kiss. 

“The kiss was perfect. I don’t want to hide from my brother...I want to be able to touch my boyfriend in public.” 

Regulus couldn’t have been happier to hear those words leave your mouth. The last thing that he really wanted to do was hide. He knew that there were risks associated with it. His parents would find out sooner and people would be talking. Regulus really wasn’t worried about the latter of the two. He had made quite the reputation for himself in Slytherin and no one with half a brain would question him (unless they wanted to be hexed). Regulus had already decided that when his parents found out, if there were any issues, he would simply tell his mother that this was the way that things would be. If she didn’t like it, he would turn on his “I am your only son now” attitude that got him what he wanted from Walburga. Regulus smiled at the thought. Walburga Black had a reputation for being a “hard ass” but when it came to her favorite son, she was a marshmallow. The same could be said about his father and Regulus was proud of his work. 

“Tomorrow, love.” 

The next morning, you stood waiting for Regulus outside of the great hall. Your friends had already gone in without questioning what you were doing. For all James knew, you were just waiting to talk to some of your other friends. 

A hand touching the small of your back, made you jump. You smiled the moment that you realized that it was Regulus. 

“So...are we still doing it?”

He questioned. You nodded. 

“We walk in holding hands and stay together.” 

Regulus nodded before smiling slyly. 

“Want to make it more interesting?”

Your eyes widened, feeling nervous over what Regulus’ version of more interesting could be. 

“What do you want to do?”

Regulus had a dark smile on his face. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and it was going to be one hell of a show. 

“Just go along with me, huh?”

This was either going to be something really amusing or something to really freak James out and you were actually amused with it. You had always been James Potter’s “good little sister.” You were the one that tried to protect James and Sirius. If you did something bad, it would be news to everyone. 

“Okay.” 

Intertwining your hand with Regulus, you looked up at him with a smile. 

“Here. We. Go.”

The moment that the two of you walked into the great hall everyone at the Slytherin and Gryffindor table automatically turned. The Slytherins all appeared to be more amused than shocked. Evan and Barty were both grinning as they were already in on the secret. 

At the Gryffindor table, you could clearly see James, Sirius, and Peter sitting with their mouths wide open. Lily and Remus both were wincing as if they were waiting for a war to break out. You could clearly hear James shout, “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Remus reached out and tugged James down as Regulus led you to an empty place at a table. 

“Time to turn up the volume a bit. You want me to take your heart like a man? Here you go, sweetheart.”

He whispered before leaning in and kissing you right in front of god and everybody…


	4. Chapter 4

Regulus was the first to break the kiss, leaving you nearly breathless. You weren't able to bring yourself to look at your friends. Without looking you knew that James was probably over there screaming. 

“What in the name of hell is going on around here?”

_That was quicker than I expected._

You thought looking up at James. He stood in front of you resembling a volcano about to explode. Sirius stood behind him with his mouth wide open. You wanted to laugh at the expression on Sirius’ face. In all of the years, that you had been friends with Sirius, you have never seen him with this expression on his face. 

Regulus was the first one to speak. In true Regulus Black fashion, his voice was eerily calm. 

“I suppose your glasses aren’t strong enough, Potter. If you were looking clearly then you would have seen things clearly.”

James tried to bite his tongue...which worked all of three seconds. 

“Get your filthy hands off of my sister, Black!” 

Regulus held his hands up before looking at his palms.

“I’m not filthy. Again Potter, get your vision checked. Maybe I wouldn’t beat you in quidditch if your vision was correct.” 

You automatically winced at that particular dig. If there was a subject to really piss James off on other than you was his quidditch skills. Sure enough, James threw his books down and went for his wand.

Regulus, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow., 

“What are you going to do, Potter? Hex me? You do realize that my friends are sitting right over there and are watching this whole exchange. There are more of us than you and my mute brother.” 

James glanced toward the Slytherin table where Evan, Barty, Severus, and a few of Regulus’ little minions were clearly waiting for an excuse to go after him. He glanced over his shoulder and was pleased to see Remus and Peter had finally decided to come over. 

“I have two more. It will be a fair fight. You have no business being with my sister.” 

You quickly stood up. 

“James, I like Regulus. It isn’t your place to tell me what to do.” 

James turned his attention to you. He was fuming and knew that he was probably about to say a lot of things that he would regret later. At the moment, however, he didn’t give two shits. You didn’t know what you were getting into. All that James could see was you looking the way that Sirius did the night that he moved in. Sure, Regulus was probably too decent enough of a guy to put his hands on you but Walburga Black wasn’t. If you did something that displeased that hag, she would probably beat you and Regulus would be too soft to stand up to his mother. There was no way in hell that James would allow you to live in that kind of household! He couldn’t help but wonder why you would want to? 

“You didn’t talk to me about this, Y/n. You saw what his family did to Sirius! If you are with him, his psycho mother will hurt you! She hates us as it is anyway.”

Regulus frowned. 

“James, this isn’t the bloody 1800’s. Y/n can be with who she wants without any input from you. Furthermore, I wouldn’t let my mother touch her.” 

James took a breath before turning to Regulus. 

“You sure didn’t stand up for your older brother. Sirius, do you have something to add to this? You are being awfully quiet back there?” 

Sirius opened his mouth and made a few small squeaking sounds before finally talking. 

“You two like each other?”

Regulus’ annoyed scowl intensified. 

“Catch up!” 

Sirius blinked as Remus and Peter wrapped their arms through James. 

“Okay, we need to stop.” 

Peter gently said to James. Remus nodded.

“We need to stop so you don’t say something that you will regret.” 

James laughed bitterly. 

“I have a lot to say and I am not feeling too shy right now. Y/n, when this all goes to hell don’t you dare come to me for help! This will all be your fault for choosing this little shit.”

Regulus stood up after he saw the way that your face fell. This uncharacteristic comment was something that you never expected to hear come out of James’ mouth. You were unable to meet Sirius and Remus’ faces. What you couldn’t see was both Sirius and Remus were as stunned as you. This was not normal James Potter behavior. 

“Little shit? You do realize that I am bigger than you. I’ve had enough of your mouth, Potter. If that is really how you respond to your sister, who you supposedly love so much, you aren’t very much of a brother. Come on, Y/n.” 

You quickly stood, wanting nothing more than to get out of the great hall. Sure, you could have made some really hurtful comment right back at James but you didn’t want to. You loved your brother too much to be that sassy and hurtful. Clearly, James didn’t see things the same way that you did. 

Had James come over and wanted to talk like a sane human not a neanderthal, you would have been glad to talk to him. You would have told him that you cared more about Regulus than you ever had for any other boy. Granted, Regulus could have turned down the sass and assured James that he would make sure that you wouldn’t be hurt. Maybe assurances from both of you would ease the tension going on inside of your brother. Unfortunately, it was all shot to hell. 

You quickly took the hand that Regulus was holding out to you. Glancing over your shoulder, you could see Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene were all standing up with matching worried expressions on their faces. This would be the first time that you walked away from your friends. Something told you that you wouldn’t be seeing much of them for the foreseeable future…

James, meanwhile, watched as you walked out of the great hall with Regulus. The older brother in him wanted nothing more than to go grab you and beg for forgiveness. He knew that his reaction was less than satisfactory but what did you expect? James had been looking after you from the moment that you were born. How did you honestly expect him to turn that off? 

The better question was Regulus thinking? Did he really think that this relationship was going to work out? What did the two of you honestly have in common? You were such a sunny lovely person with a heart of gold and Regulus...well...he was gloomy and everything dark. 

“James?”

He turned the moment that Lily said his name. 

“Did you see that?”

Lily gently wrapped her hand around James’ hoping to calm him down. She tried to keep her voice calm and sweet. Lily knew if she wanted to get anything out of James adding to his temper wouldn’t get her anywhere. 

Before Lily could speak, Marlene beat her…

“The whole hall heard the three of you.” 

James groaned. He ran a hand through his messy hair before turning to face his friends.

“Was I wrong?” 

Lily shrugged as Dorcas spoke. 

“James, what is so bad with Regulus? I mean, he’s smart and he really seems to like Y/n. From what I can see, he has been nothing but kind to her.” 

James growled. 

“Okay Dorcas, what about when the little twat loses his temper and his little mask comes off and my sister gets hurt? I don’t care if he’s a Black or whatever family he comes from, he has no business with my sister.” 

Lily finally decided to speak. 

“Why don’t you calm down a bit then go talk to Y/n? You're her older brother and she loves you more than anyone. This is going to crush her.” 

James sighed. 

“She’s really happy right now, Lils! She has the boy that all of the other girls want since his older brother isn’t dating anyone anymore.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“Hey! I can’t help it that I’m attractive. In all seriousness, James, I get why you worried. I am for the same reason. You of all people know who my mother is. If I said that I wasn’t worried it would be a lie. Since when does my brother like girls? I was convinced that he didn’t like anyone.” 

“He needs to go back to that. I guess that I am supposed to sit back and watch my sister’s life go to hell?” 

James snapped, having the urge to punch a wall. Remus finally decided to speak. He was waiting for the best moment to talk. Maybe this was it? 

“I’ll keep an eye on them as much as I can.” 

James nodded. 

“I’m going to get some air.” 

(meanwhile) 

You walked in silence beside Regulus. Neither of you had said much since leaving the great hall. Regulus had kept a watchful eye on your face. You were devastated and he knew it. He knew that expression on your face well. 

“I didn’t expect him to say that.”

Regulus commented before gently shoving you into an empty classroom. He closed the door behind him before turning to face you. 

“I didn’t either. James has never talked to me like that.”

You commented. Regulus sighed. He didn’t want to say this but maybe it was for the best?

“If you want to break up so he won’t have a heart attack...I understand.” 

Your mouth dropped as you threw your arms around his shoulders. That was the last thing that you wanted to think about.

“No! I don’t want that...at all. It isn’t James’ place to tell me who that I can or who that I can’t date. I didn’t throw a fit when he started dating Lily...not that I would but you get my point. Just because I am his little sister doesn’t give him the right to throw that bit of a tantrum like a child.” 

Regulus was relieved when you said that. He wrapped an arm around your waist wanting nothing more than to preserve the close contact. 

“I won’t let my mother do a thing to you. Whether James or Sirius wants to admit it, I know how to manipulate her well. I suppose that is one of the positives about Sirius leaving...mother is at her wits end to please me.” 

“Is she as scary as Sirius lets on?”

You questioned, laying your head on Regulus’ shoulder. 

“No, not anymore. I think that she realizes what she lost with my brother. She doesn't want to lose another heir. Mother tries to be tough but she isn’t...not anymore. I think the older she gets the more that she realizes her faults. As far as my father, he is so disconnected from the rest of us. I will just tell him that we are dating and he won’t even question it. What about your parents?”

You realized that you hadn’t really thought much about how your own mother and father would react. When Sirius moved in with your family, your mother had spent two days muttering about how she wished that she could have saved Regulus too. You smirked. Little did she know that there was still hope on that one. 

“I think they will be more concerned about your parents than they will you. My mother just wonders if you are able to talk.” 

Regulus smirked. Your parents had been plaguing his mind a lot since the day before. 

“A lot of people ask that. My parents have a big party at Christmas. I know that my mother will want you to come. Do you think that your parents would let you?”

That was a good question. You didn’t foresee your mother being too thrilled or even considerate at the idea of letting you go around the Black family. 

“I’ll have to see what I can do there. If we stay together, they will have to find some way to get along.” 

Regulus nodded before gently kissing you. He sighed against your lips. This was something that he could get used to very quickly. It was no wonder that Sirius was a man whore. This whole "being loved" thing was becoming addicting. Regulus had no interest in kissing anyone other than you. He could hold and kiss you all day if he was able. 

As far as "staying together" you were the only girl that Regulus could tolerate that thought with. Sure, things were still in the "honeymoon phase" of the relationship but Regulus didn't foresee his mind changing. Normally once his mind was made up...it was made up.

“And I don’t foresee myself letting you go.”

That evening when you returned to the common room, you didn’t look in the direction of where your friends sat. It wasn’t until Dorcas said your name, did you look up. Sirius, James, Lily, Dorcas, and Remus sat in the usual corner that you lot occupied. You gave Dorcas a small wave as she motioned you over. 

James didn’t look up and neither did Sirius. Remus was busy giving them a mother hen “displeased” glare. You had a bad feeling that this was going to be what the foreseeable future was going to be like. Half of your friends would talk to you and the other half was going to be oddly silent around you. 

_So much for our last year being the best…_

You thought sadly. It would probably be better if you acted as if you didn’t exist when you were in the common room. Clearly, that was how James and Sirius seemed to want it…

Shaking your head, you turned and went in the direction of your dormitory. In the comfort of your bed, you could finally catch up and process all of your feelings. When James and Sirius were ready they could speak to you. Until then you weren't going to bed them to see things your way. 

Over the following 2 ½ months, Sirius and James kept up with the “we aren’t talking to you” mantra as the first day. You found yourself drifting further and further from your friends with each passing day. Sure, you would talk to Dorcas, Marlene, and Lily just like before but things were changing with Remus and Peter. They seemed to be sympathizing with James. You weren’t as offended with Peter as you were Remus. He was the last person that you had expected to turn his back on you. 

You had figured that he was only trying to keep peace with James as his friend was clearly going through a tough time but so were you! Trying to be understanding was only getting you so far and with each time Remus walked past you without a word...you began to lose faith a little bit more in that particular relationship. 

_I guess that shows who your friends are…_

You thought one afternoon as you sat in the Three Broomsticks. Dorcas, Lily, and Marlene had invited to sit with them as normal. Clearly, the three girls wanted to gain back some sense of normalcy but normal wasn’t going to happen. You had politely declined their invitation and went to an empty table to sit alone. Regulus would be there soon enough and you weren’t about to sit with your brother and watch them all shoot each other dirty looks. 

When Regulus stepped in, you pushed the negative thoughts out of your mind as he looked in your direction with a smile. He was the one “sunny” spot that you had to look forward to every day. The relationship was going better than you could have expected. Were you ready to say “love?” You could answer that with a yes...it was only finding the right time to say it to him. 

“Sorry, it took me so long. I had to stop Barty from getting in a fight with some Ravenclaw. If he gets in another fight, his father will murder him.”

Regulus commented as he leaned down to kiss you. You rolled your eyes. Over the past few months, you found yourself getting to know Regulus’ friends better and better. How he was friends with some of the Slytherins, you weren't for sure but you decided to keep those opinions to yourself. Maybe that's why Regulus had the reputation that he did. He had to be a “hard ass” to keep Barty from being injured or following Evan through whatever hell he was up to. 

“I understand. I’m happy to see you.” 

You said taking your place beside him. Regulus wrapped an arm around you enjoying the warm heat that your body provided. He knew that you weren’t thrilled with Barty Crouch Jr but what Gryffindor really was? You never complained about his friends and that meant the world to Regulus. While he wanted nothing more than to keep your company, he still had to keep up with the rest of the Slytherins that he had grown up with. 

“I’m happy to see you too. You look beautiful as always.” 

When your cheeks flushed scarlet, Regulus couldn't fight the smile. He could sit and watch you blush all day long. Over the past 2 ½ months, he had grown undeniably closer to you with each day. Regulus had never expected to fall in love with you this quickly but he had. 

“Oh, I finally heard back from my mother.” 

Regulus commented. You felt your stomach begin to feel uneasy at that. For the first bit of your relationship, Regulus decided not to mention anything to Walburga. Now that things were starting to become more serious, his mind had changed. You were afraid that Walburga would say no to everything once that she found out who was dating her youngest son. 

“You did? Did she freak out? Regulus, I don’t want to cause a rift between….”

Regulus pulled you into his arms for a tender kiss. 

“She isn’t mad.”

Your mouth dropped. Something about this revelation had totally caught you off guard. You had been so busy preparing yourself for the rejection that you never prepared for approval. 

“She what?”

You questioned. Regulus chuckled at the expression on your face as he handed you a folded letter. 

“See for yourself.” 

You blinked a few times before taking the letter from your boyfriend nervously. Unfolding the document, you couldn't help but wonder if you really wanted to read what Walburga Black had to say? What if there was some hidden ulterior motive or backhanded comment that would prove her actual disapproval. 

_“Regulus,_

_Your father and I are very glad to hear that you have found a suitable pureblood girl. If my memory serves me correctly, Y/n Potter is a very lovely girl. You should invite her to Christmas with our family. We would love to meet her in person._

_Sincerely,_   
_Your mother.”_

You read the letter twice to make sure that you had taken everything incorrectly. Walburga was okay with the relationship and she thought that you were lovely...had hell frozen over? You couldn’t help but wonder if the world had ended and you were just the last to know? 

Frowning at Walburga's signature of “your mother” you couldn’t help but think of how stuffy and formal that seemed. That was just one of the differences between Regulus’ family and yours. Your mother and father’s letters were always so warm and cheery. They both mentioned how much they missed you in every single letter in addition to how much they loved you. In the letters from Walburga and Orion, neither party ever said “I love you” or “I miss you” to their son.

“Wow...I was not expecting that.” 

You replied. To say that you were surprised would have been a major understatment. You were stunned! Regulus smiled one of his rare genuine smiles that made your heart pound. It was one of those smiles that made his dark eyes light up. He didn't look like the serious boy that he typically was. He was carefree and you loved it.

“I really wasn’t either...so will you please come with me to the party? You being there would make it so much more tolerable.” 

Gently pushing a stray curl away from his face, you couldn’t say to that face. 

“I will. I’ll write to my parents about it tonight.” 

Meanwhile, 

Lily turned to James with a displeased scowl. James hadn’t looked up since the moment that you walked into the place. 

“James, this has gone on long enough!” 

James looked up from the butterbeer in front of him. It had been a long time! He frowned the moment that he realized that you were snuggled up to Regulus. The angry side of James returned like a freight train. He chose to forget that he had received a letter from his mother telling him that he needed to accept the fact that you would fall in love one day. While Euphemia wasn’t thrilled about your choice in a suitor either, she was a lot more “hopeful” than her eldest son. 

_James, that boy probably needs love more than anyone in this world and maybe...just maybe Y/n is the best one to give it to him.”_

James wanted to gag at that sentence. The last thing that he wanted to think about was you giving Regulus “love.” The mere thought of you sleeping with Regulus Black was enough to send James to a nuthouse. 

While the stubborn side of James prevented him from speaking to you, the “soft” side of him was aching to be near you. It was hard from going to having a little sister who was more like a best friend to nothing. He missed your chatter...hell, he missed everything about you! 

There had been a few times that James had come close to apologizing and admitting that he was being childish but he never did it. It seemed every time that he was close to doing it, he caught Regulus snogging you. James hated looking at the two of you fused together like some nuclear accident gone berserk. 

_“They are always snogging.”_

_James snapped as he and Sirius walked down the hall one day. The two had just left charms and had gone off in search of you. James had it in his mind that he was going to apologize, however, when he walked into the hallway and saw you wrapped around Regulus kissing him like the world was about to end, he froze._

_Sirius had finally put a hand on his friend’s back and pushed him along._

_“You aren’t that cool, James.”_

James pulled himself from his memory of the previous day as Lily wrapped her hand around his. 

“James, this is Y/n’s first boyfriend. What if Regulus is the one? We will have to find some way to get along with him.” 

James faked a gag.

“Merlin, I hope that he isn't the one.” 

He commented as Remus sat down. James looked up to his friend hoping for some new that didn’t involve you and _that boy._ He had never been more thankful for Sirius and Remus over the past few months. His best friends had been his biggest support system. While James felt guilty over your friendships with Sirius and Remus becoming nonexistent, his friendships with them grew stronger. 

“Remus, please tell me that you have some good news or a joke or something.” 

Remus glanced over his shoulder to where you sat snogging Regulus. He sighed.

“Rumor on the street is Walburga is pleased as punch over Regulus and Y/n being a couple.” 

Both Sirius and James’ mouths dropped. Sirius expected his mother to send Regulus a howler about “HOW DARE YOU DATE A BLOOD TRAITOR!” James was expecting the same thing and made a bet with Sirius on when the howler would be arriving. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

James muttered as Sirius swore under his breath. 

“Mum will be pleased as punch with anything that her little baby boy does. If it were me and I brought Y/n home, it would have gone ugly.” 

Sirius looked over Remus’ shoulder to see you and Regulus going at it again. 

“I swear all that she does is snog him.” 

James looked up with a scowl. 

“I need to get out of here.”


	5. Chapter 5

James stormed out of the Three Broomsticks unsure as to exactly where he was going. Watching Regulus with his tongue down your throat was enough to make James want to puke. 

“James, wait up.” 

He turned to see Sirius and Remus running after him. James was thankful that the two of his friends had been so supportive throughout the past two months. If James didn’t have Sirius and Remus, he wasn’t for sure what he would have done without having you to turn to. Like he had thought earlier, James knew that it was childish to be treating you in such a way (and he would regret it later) but James needed you to see that he was just trying to protect you. 

“Are they still snogging?”

James asked, closing his eyes. Sirius nodded, feeling as equally as grossed out. Out of the three men standing outside of the Three Broomsticks, Sirius was probably the most “okay” with your relationship with Regulus. Sirius was thrilled to see his brother “happy” for a chance. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had seen Regulus smile. Now the boy was smiling all the time. 

Sirius had even commented about how nice it was to see his younger brother happy. James had ended that comment with a lewd comment of his own. 

_He’s happy because my sister is probably sucking his dick._

Both Remus and Sirius only blinked as James started muttering about “why did I make that comment?” 

On the other hand, Sirius also understood James' concern about the relationship. Regulus wasn’t the innocent little boy that he used to be. Sirius knew that his brother was so “far in” with the Black family views and Slytherin bullshit, he was afraid that you would be injured in the crosshairs of some stupid thing. 

He could only pray that Regulus’ seemingly happy attitude was a sign that he was treating you like the princess that you deserved to be. Regulus was always holding your hand, opening doors for you, and carrying your stuff. Sirius couldn’t help but be proud of how his little brother appeared to be with “his first girlfriend.” 

Remus’ tentative voice was the thing that pulled Sirius from his thought and brought him back to the conversation with James. 

“They stopped snogging after you left but picked up again when Sirius and I walked out.”

Sirius nodded. 

“I don’t think that they realized we were there, honestly. Y/n blushed big time when she saw Remus and I. Regulus was laughing.” 

James rolled his eyes. 

“Of course the little shit was laughing. He thinks this whole thing is god damn hilarious. The little prick never used to laugh until he hooked up with my sister. Now Regulus thinks that this is some kind of comedy club.” 

Before Sirius and Remus could respond, you stepped outside of the pub. Regulus, as usual, had his hand wrapped around yours before leaning down to whisper something in your ear. 

“Wonder what the big secret is?”

Sirius questioned as you said something back to Regulus in a hushed tone. James frowned and tried to pick up any clue of the conversation. When Regulus looked over his shoulder before turning back to you with a sly grin, James couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He had rolled his eyes so many times in the past 2 ½ months that he was convinced that his eyes were going to get stuck. 

“Is it me or does the love birds look like they don’t want to be followed?”

“That’s exactly how it looks.”

Remus commented. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Well, life isn’t fair. We can’t always get what we want, can we?”

James was thrilled by his best friend’s comment. Sirius knew exactly what he was thinking before he could even think it. 

“Not at all. Let's go.”

(meanwhile) 

The cold December air swirled all around you as you walked with Regulus back to school. After realizing that James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were watching the two of you snog, Regulus suggested taking this “somewhere a little more private.” 

“You would think that the lot of them were looking for a cheap peep show. Perverts.” 

Regulus muttered as the two of you walked. You didn’t have to look over your shoulder to know that the two of you were being followed. 

“I assume that they are looking for more because they are following us. Regulus, don’t start anything. Just keep walking. We will be at the room of requirement soon and those lookie-loos will be out of luck.” 

You heard Regulus curse under his breath. Regulus would have loved any excuse to hex the crap out of your brother and you knew it.

“I hope they run face-first into the door and break their noses. You know that I won’t let them live it down.” 

Regulus commented, resisting the urge to throw a hex over his shoulder. The only thing stopping him from taking any action was the realization that if Regulus harmed Jame or Sirius, his chances of “getting something” in the room of requirement was going to fall apart. 

(meanwhile)

James, Sirius, and Remus remained hot on your trail all the way back to Hogwarts. 

“Where are they going?”

Remus questioned as he went up another flight of stairs. Sirius automatically winced. He knew the answer. 

“Looks like the room of requirement.” 

James frowned. 2 and 2 clicked in his head. He knew exactly what went down in the room of requirement. Hell, he and Lily used it frequently. 

“Oh, hell no! They can date if they have to but getting it on...fuck that. Y/n, wait!” 

Both Regulus and yourself turned as the door of the room answered. James started running down the hallway to stop you. The last thing that he wanted was for you to make a mistake that you would regret later. 

“Don’t go in there and do what I think you are about to do! Don’t do it with him!”

Before you could reply, Regulus pulled you into the room and slammed the door right in James' face. Regulus put a charm on the door so James and his band of friends wouldn’t be able to open it.

Regulus turned to look at you after a moment. You stood with your arms crossed over your chest glaring at the door. 

“So, I guess you want to wait?”

You shook your head. The last thing that you were going to do was give your older brother the satisfaction of knowing that he stopped your first time. 

“No, we aren’t waiting anymore. We have waited almost three months. That is long enough...a lot longer than James and Lily waited. Sirius and Remus...I don’t even want to go there.”

Regulus winced. The last thing that he wanted to do was think about his brother that way. 

“Please. I don’t want to think about it either. Look, I don’t want our first time ruined because we are doing it to spite your stupid brother.” 

You turned to your boyfriend and felt sad at the upset expression on Regulus’ face. 

“I’m not doing anything to spite my older brother.” 

You commented before closing the space between Regulus and yourself. Wrapping one arm around his waist, you gently stroked another hand down his chest. Regulus’ eyes closed as he enjoyed every moment of your hand on his body. The past two months had become some of the most sexually frustrating of his life. Regulus quickly began to realize why Sirius turned into such a hoe at school. After a few heated make outs in the room of requirement, Regulus was desperate to have you under him. 

When you said that you weren’t ready, Regulus agreed to wait until you were ready for that next step. That didn’t mean that he had to like it though. Every kiss, every makeout, every little touch that you had to give him simply added to the urge to be with you in more than a PG13 sort of way. 

“I’m doing this because I want you. I want my first time to be with you...and I think that you want it just as badly as I do.” 

Regulus’ eyes snapped open.

“Yes, I want this. I just want you to be sure...I don't want you to regret it…”

“Reggie, I won’t regret it.” 

You answered quickly. Before Regulus could really grasp what you were doing, you started unbuttoning your shirt. He pressed his lips together as your bra came into view. 

“Oh, look at that..you are already taking your clothes off.” 

“Yes, I think that you should take your clothes off as well…” 

You replied, with a suddenly cocky smile. At the moment, you had never been more thankful for the ability to place silencing charms on the room. You were also thrilled that you weren’t able to hear James and Sirius on the other side of the door banging and screaming for you to stop what you were doing. 

_They lost their chance to have any say in my life the moment that they decided Regulus wasn’t good enough for me...They have to live with what they get…_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day on the train, James was silent as the grave. After realizing just what you were going to do in the room of requirement with Regulus he had seemingly lost the ability to speak. Sirius, meanwhile, had come to the determination that Regulus was responsible and probably had enough sense to “use something.” After lying in the dark for a good amount of time the previous night Sirius decided that he was just going to butt out of the situation and pray that nothing bad would happen to you. 

You seemed happy with Regulus and his brother, by the grace of God, seemed happier than he ever had since the day that he was born. Regulus was actually smiling and looking thrilled with life. He didn’t have that sour “I hate everyone” expression that Sirius was so used to seeing on his brother’s face. 

_Hopefully Reg will protect her from the cult. If not, well, I’ll step in then._

Sirius thought as Regulus shoved James out of his way. Regulus had one hand intertwined with yours as you hurried behind him. 

“Out of the way, Potter.” 

Regulus snapped, enjoying the dark look on James’ face as you shot your older brother a silent “sorry.” 

“I should stomp your face in, Black.” 

“Come, Reggie, just let it go.”

You said as the two of you disappeared into a compartment that included Evan Rosier. Evan smirked at James as if daring him to come in and say something snarky. 

Arriving back in London, Sirius followed James off of the train. It had taken James about half the trip to calm down over the little encounter with Regulus earlier. 

“I swear to Merin, I am going to have a long talk with mum and dad to see if they can get Y/n to break up with him. I don’t want Evan Rosier or any of those other trolls turning my lovely sister into a dark witch. It won’t happen. Nope. Won’t let it.” 

Lily sighed. She was quickly getting sick of the awkwardness between James and yourself. Lily missed having you as a part of “the group.” It didn’t matter how many times that Lily, Dorcas, or Marlene begged you to come back (they even offered to invite Regulus too) to the group, you wouldn’t. You were still sweet as pie to them individually but it was as if the good feelings of friendship had vanished from everything.

“James, this has gone on long enough. You haven’t spoken to your sister in months. Like it or not, Y/n is still your sister and she’s happy. Can’t you just accept that?”

Lily asked in a pleading tone. James yanked his hand away before groaning and giving it back to Lily. 

“How would you like it if Petunia dated Regulus?”

Lily smirked. 

“We both know that won’t happen.” 

“But what if?”

Lily sighed. 

“I would try to be happy for her especially if she was happy.” 

Lily replied, hoping that this would sway James. When he stopped walking and tilted his head to the side, both Lily and Sirius stopped too. 

“Now I have fucking seen everything.”

James muttered as Lily and Sirius looked in the direction that James was staring in. You stood with Regulus talking to none other than Walburga and Orion Black. Sirius’ mouth dropped and had the sudden urge to run over and steal you with a shit-eating grin on his face. The cocky side was clearly present on Sirius' face but inside he was panicking. What if his mother tried to hurt you in front of all of these people? Would she be that bold? The better question was why the hell was she smiling and looking so... _proud?_

That was the last thing that Sirius ever expected to see on his mother’s face...a smile. She never smiled and if she did it was because she was making his life hell. Now here she stood talking to the daughter of who she considered “a blood traitor” smiling like an idiot as she talked away. 

“I don’t believe this.”

Sirius commented. James nodded. 

“Your mother knows how to smile. Of course, she is being nice since it's her little prince’s wish that she be kind to Y/n. If it was you, she would be throwing a raving tantrum.”

“Let's just go.”

Lily replied. 

(meanwhile)

You stood talking to Walburga, who was being uncommonly kind to you. The moment that Regulus introduced you as his girlfriend she commented on what a pretty girl that you were and how she was pleased to see that her youngest son found such a nice girl. Even Orion commented on how nice you appeared to be and that they would be delighted for you to come to their family’s Christmas party. 

“Y/n, there you are, sweetheart.” 

You turned upon hearing your mother’s sweet voice. Walburga’s smile faded and the cold woman that Sirius described returned. Clearly, she was still fuming at your mother for “stealing her eldest son away.” 

“Hi, mum.” 

You said before hugging your mother than father. Your mother meanwhile, focused her attention on Walburga. She had noticed how Regulus’ quickly looked down at his feet and the sudden urge to try to take the youngest Black brother in returned full force.

“Walburga.” 

She said in her pleasant casual tone. Walburga scowled as Orion reached down and grabbed her hand. 

“Euphemia.” 

She replied, coldly. Euphemia smiled as she watched you gently pet Regulus’ hand obviously trying to provide him some kind of comfort. 

_That’s my sweet girl._

Euphemia thought with a smile as she turned her attention back to Walburga. 

“It seems that our children have taken a fancy for each other.”

Walburga nodded. 

“Indeed. While you are here, Euphemia, I find this a fine opportunity to let you know that Regulus wishes for Y/n to come to our family’s Christmas party on the 23rd. We would love to have her.” 

Euphemia’s normally kind smile faded and was suddenly replaced by a fearful one. Your mother reminded you of an overprotective mama bear that had been backed into a corner by some predator that wanted to eat her baby. 

It was Regulus that spoke next. He quickly turned to Euphemia before his mother was able to speak. 

“Mrs. Potter, may I speak with you alone?”

Euphemia nodded and followed Regulus a few feet away so she was out of earshot of Walburga and Orion. 

“Yes, dear?” 

Euphemia started as Regulus glanced over his shoulder. Walburga was giving him a questioning stare. He gave his mother a scowl until she turned back to you to start chatting again. Regulus had to thank Sirius for running away at the moment. Had he not bailed off, Regulus probably would have never been able to get Walburga under his thumb the way that he had. Now, if he wanted something, he would just tell his mother and she made it happen. If Regulus wanted a new broom….mother made it happen. A nice chocolate cake..all he had to say was how hungry he was. No longer did Walburga find using the cruciatus curse on “her baby” acceptable in the slightest. Regulus was the only heir that she had and he knew that she was aware of it. 

“I know that you don’t trust my family, Mrs. Potter...and with good reason. I won’t let any harm come to Y/n. My mother has changed since you spoke with her last. I know how to control her and my father well. I love Y/n and I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

Euphemia gave Regulus a sad mother-like expression. 

“I’m sure that you do, dear but I am afraid that my daughter won’t receive the same kind of care that she receives at home.” 

Regulus looked down. He was silent for a moment as he decided upon his next move. Being “himself” probably wasn’t going to work. Maybe being pitiful would work in his favor? 

“I understand your worry, Mrs. Potter. All that I am asking for is a chance. If anything bad starts...I promise to get her out of there right away.” 

Euphemia couldn’t help but think of how Regulus reminded her of a puppy that had been kicked one too many times. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

She finally replied. This made Regulus give her a small smile. 

“Thank you.” 

Returning back to where Walburga and Orion stood watching like hawks, Euphemia gave the other mother a small nod. 

“I’ll think about if Y/n will be able to come. We’ll have an answer for you by the end of the week.” 

Walburga nodded, clearly surprised with whatever Regulus had “done.” She was expecting to have to find some secretive way to get you to be able to come. If Regulus wanted his girlfriend at the party then she would find a way to get you there. 

“Very well.”

Euphemia turned back to you with a sweet smile. 

“Sweetheart, we need to be going. Your father is probably ready to go.” 

You nodded before turning back to Regulus. This was the moment that you were dreading. You didn’t want to say goodbye for a few weeks. Since the two of you started dating, you hadn’t had many moments apart. Now here were a few weeks with no promise that your mother would even consider letting you go to the Black family’s home for the party. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

Regulus softly said as his parents turned away to give the two of you a moment of privacy. What Regulus didn’t see was Walburga was watching the whole thing out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t help but smile at how gentle Regulus seemed to be with you. The expression on his face was so different from the “Black family scowl” that he wore so well. 

You, meanwhile, nodded as Regulus gently tilted your face to his before leaning down and giving you a soft kiss. 

“I’ll miss you.”

You whispered. Regulus smiled. 

“It's only a few weeks. I’ll write to you every day.” 

You felt better with that promise before turning and going to join your mother. Euphemia wrapped her arm around your shoulder before guiding you off in the direction of your father and brother. 

Over the next few days, both Euphemia and Fleamont realized how truly broken your relationship with James seemed to be. Both mother and father attempted to talk to James about how his behavior was appalling and that he needed to be a “big brother” and support you. James, however, wasn’t receptive. 

“You are going to regret losing this year with Y/n, James. You will be graduating Hogwarts in a few months and will not see Y/n every day.” 

Euphemia tried. James sat with his arms crossed over his chest as Fleamont decided to try his turn. 

“Your mother is right, son. You have been so close with Y/n from the day that she was born. Do you really want to risk losing this closeness over a boy?”

James finally decided to speak. Sure, his parents were right. He was losing a lot of time with you and he knew it but that didn’t mean that he had to be happy about the relationship. 

“I don’t like that boy and he will do nothing but hurt her. I want no part in witnessing it. Maybe you should talk to Y/n about birth control because all those two do is snog.” 

James decided to at least leave out the fact that he was aware that you had given Regulus your v-card. He figured that his parents could put that part together themselves. Judging by how both Euphemia and Fleamont seemed surprised over said snogging, they would probably die knowing that their only daughter had her legs spread for a boy already. James wasn’t sure if he could even get the words out to tell them. Maybe some things were better left unsaid?

(2 days later) 

You sat on the couch watching the muggle television that your father decided to purchase. It had been two days and you had already received four letters from Regulus. He seemed to be missing you as much as you were missing him. You smiled down at the latest letter on your lap where Regulus was fussing about his mother driving him nuts over a new suit for the Christmas party. 

“Y/n, sweetheart?”

You looked up as Euphemia walked into the room. 

“Hi, mum.”

You replied as she sat down beside you. She picked up the remote and pointed it to the TV (backward) to turn it off. You watched with a smile as she fussed over the remote before reaching out and showing her what to do. 

“I hate this silly thing. I think that I am too old to be learning about these new things.” 

Euphemia started as she looked at you carefully. She had been planning this talk since her conversation with James. It was going to be difficult for sure but certain things needed to be said before she became a grandmother earlier than planned. 

“I think that we needed to have a mummy and daughter talk.”

You nodded, having a weird feeling about where this was going. 

“Okay.” 

Euphemia took a few breaths before speaking. 

“It seems that Regulus is really taken with you.” 

You nodded, twisting the ring that he had given you months ago. How were you supposed to tell your old fashioned mother that you were madly in love with the boy and felt like you were dying without him? The better question was when did you turn into such a lovesick “Mary Sue?”

“I love him, mother.” 

Euphemia couldn’t help but smile. 

“He told me that he loves you too. As your mum, I have a few things that I would like to say about that. First, I am thrilled that you are so happy. Your happiness is very important to your father and I. The two of you are darling together. This Christmas party...is it important to you?”

You decided to seize this moment to get what you wanted. 

“It is. Mum, I know that you are worried about Mrs. Black and I totally understand why. I am still bothered at how Sirius was when he came to us...you know how much I love Sirius. I love him just as I do James. I don’t, however, think that Regulus would let her nor anyone else harm me.” 

Euphemia sighed. This was harder than she expected. As much as she wanted you to be happy not worrying about Walburga wasn’t something that she could just “turn off.” 

“Your father and I have decided to let you go. I suppose that we should find you a new dress to wear. We can go shopping tomorrow if you would like?”

You almost jumped off of the couch with this little bit of information. Never in a million years, did you expect your mum and dad to agree to let you go. You had a bad feeling that they were going to say no (especially when James and Sirius put in their input). 

“Really? Mum, thank you so much! I would love for us to go shopping together.” 

Euphemia reached out and took your hand into hers. She ran her thumb over each of your knuckles. 

“I noticed that Regulus has your locket around his neck.” 

You blushed at that before holding your left hand out that had his ring on it.   
“We kind of traded.” 

Euphemia wanted to cry at the sight of the Black family ring on your hand. Maybe this relationship was a lot more serious than she expected? Possibly, Regulus was the one? Euphemia suddenly had the feeling that she and Walburga would be dealing with each other for the rest of their natural lives. 

“Your father and I did something like that when we started dating. Y/n, this is going to be the awkward part for both of us. I realize now how serious this relationship is. Maybe we should consider putting you on some form of birth control.” 

You winced.

“Mum…”

Euphemia shook her head. 

“Let me finish. Y/n, I’m old. I’ve been around for a while and know how hormones work. I am only wanting to protect you. You are a very responsible girl but if the two of you should want to sleep together...I want to make sure that you are safe.” 

You blushed, knowing the next statement was going to be a real shock for Euphemia to hear.

“We did use something.” 

Euphemia’s face went pale upon hearing that. She blinked a few times before fanning her face. 

“Already? You used something?”

You closed your eyes nodding. 

“Yes, mum. There are spells...all kinds of charms but if you want to go to your...your….”

Why was it so awkward to talk to your mother about sex? Maybe it was because the two of you had never really had this kind of conversation before? Sure, there was the initial talk about “how sex” happened and that was painful enough. Both James and yourself were wincing and blushing the whole time. It was as painful for Fleamont and Euphemia as it was for their children. 

“Gynecologist?”

Euphemia finished your sentence as you blushed harder. You could only nod as your mother considered her next sentence. 

“Yes, Y/n. I think that is a good idea. For the time being, let’s keep this between us. There are some things that your father and brother don’t need to know.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sirius sat in a tea shop that was off of the beaten path of most people. He stirred the cup of steaming liquid in front of him as he anxiously tapped his foot. When the bell about the door jingled, Sirius looked up as Regulus stepped in. His brother was clearly looking over his shoulder for any of their family members. Agreeing to meet up like this was dangerous...for both brothers. 

Sirius internally rolled his eyes. He wished that things didn’t have to be this way. If Sirius wanted to talk to his brother then he should be able to. He was in astonishment that Regulus even agreed to meet him in the first place. The relationship between Sirius and Regulus had been “tense” since Sirius packed his crap and ran to the Potters. Regulus would rarely speak to Sirius at school as it was. Sirius had a feeling that the only reason Regulus agreed to meet him today was the younger brother knew that this conversation had something to do with you. 

Regulus sat down across from Sirius silently. Neither spoke as the witch that owned the place came over to take Regulus’ order. Sirius sat quietly as Regulus took off his jacket and placed his hands on the table. Regulus’ attention had fallen on a group of older women who were eyeing both Regulus and Sirius hopefully. 

_In your dreams…_

Regulus thought with an eye roll. He was used to the staring. Any time that he or Sirius went somewhere some member of the opposite sex was drooling over them.

“You’re getting a lot of looks from women now.”

Sirius commented. He couldn’t help but be proud of his little brother. The young man was finally coming into his “good looks” and getting the attention that Sirius had been getting for years. Sirius wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised if one of the older women in the corner wanted nothing more than to “take care” of his younger brother. With those intense eyes, perfectly sculpted face, and a headful of curls Regulus probably captured many women’s hearts...but none of them would matter. Sirius knew this. Regulus’ eyes were only on one person. If one of these women tried to flirt with him, Sirius had a feeling that Regulus would tell them to bugger off. Teasing them was one thing but intentionally flirting with them when Regulus knew that he had you in his life was another. 

Regulus rolled his eyes again. 

“They don’t matter to me. Y/n is the only one that I care about.” 

Sirius smirked.

“Blow one of them a kiss. They will probably fall out of their chairs.” 

Regulus shook his head. 

“I’m not here to watch you nor flirt with tea shop tramps. Why did you want to see me?” 

Sirius nodded, finally accepting that he wasn’t going to get a smile out of his younger brother. It was probably best to get down to business. 

“I need to talk to you about Y/n.” 

“Yes. If you are going to tell me that I need to break up with her then you are wasting your time. Furthermore, you can tell James Potter to grow a pair and get over it. He needs to be a better older brother to Y/n. The way that he does her is disgusting. He is honestly lucky that I haven’t tried to kick his ass. If he keeps on hurting her, I may not be so kind. I know how she feels and I will not let her go through the same heartache that I have had to.” 

Sirius winced. The little dig at him hit home, just as Regulus wanted it to. Regulus didn’t have to say that Sirius was a crap older brother for Sirius to get his brother’s point. Sirius swallowed back his own want to tell Regulus to shut the fuck up. 

_I have tried. You ignore me! Anytime that I try to patch things up, you run away to your Slytherin friends. That you. Not me!_

The comment was so close to coming out of Sirius’ mouth but he wasn’t here today about himself. This was about you. 

“I’ll talk to James. He’s just scared. Y/n is his only sister. She’s a special girl not just to James and I but her whole family.” 

Regulus frowned. 

“You don’t think that I don’t value her?” 

Sirius shook his head. 

“I didn’t say that. Reg, I know that you value her. Personally, I know you very well. You don’t do anything unless you have it planned out on a pad of paper. I don’t think that you would be wearing a woman’s locket if she didn’t mean something to you. What I’m telling you is you have to keep her safe from the cult.” 

“The cult?”

Regulus questioned, earning a scowl from his older brother. 

“Our family, idiot! Like it or not, Regulus, our family is a cult and you’re drinking the kool-aid.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“I guess that you would know. Furthermore, what is Kool-Aid and what does that have to do with anything?” 

Sirius put a hand over his face. 

“Bad analogy. Look, just keep her safe.”

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest feeling a bit insulted. Did Sirius really think that he would let anything happen to you? Regulus wasn’t going to be leaving your side throughout the whole party and if he did, he would make sure Narcissa or his mother was beside you. If worse came to worse, he would have Kreacher keep an eye on you. 

“I won’t let anything happen to her. Merlin, Sirius, you act as if I am going to let them cook and eat her.” 

Sirius’ normally happy expression that he wore all of the time was dark and grim. Had Regulus not been insulted he may be a bit more sympathetic to his brother’s position. Sirius, was after all, only trying to protect you and that was commendable enough. 

“Keep her safe from yourself too.” 

Sirius added. Regulus raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?”

Sirius sighed. 

“Regulus, you're my brother and I love you but we both know how you can be when our family is involved. You fall right into line with the rest of them.” 

Regulus stood up with a cold glare. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” 

Regulus didn’t give Sirius a chance to reply before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the shop. Sirius groaned. His master plan of trying to fix things totally went down in a puff of smoke. 

Standing, he decided that it was best to just get back to the Potter’s family home and spend the rest of the day with his best friend. 

“Excuse me?”

Sirius looked up when one of the older women that had been eyeing both Sirius and Regulus spoke. 

“Yes?” 

The woman blushed. 

“We just wanted to say that your brother and yourself are adorable.” 

Sirius normally would have played right along. Today he was in no mood and wanted nothing more than to whine to James. 

“Trust me, you don’t want any of this crazy.” 

Sirius replied before walking out in the opposite direction that Regulus had gone in. 

(a few hours later) 

You sat in front of your mother’s vanity mirror as she fixed your hair and Lily did your makeup. The morning had been spent finding a dress for the party and now here you were being their own personal doll. 

“You picked out a beautiful dress, Y/n.” 

Lily said with a pleased smile. Your mother nodded, in agreement. 

“It was the first one that she tried on. I think the black lace is lovely.” 

You were pleased with the gown that you had chosen even if James made the snide comment of…

 _“If she marries him that’s all that she will be wearing.”_

To your shock, Sirius was the one that stood up for you there. He gave James a displeased expression and asked James to stop. Of course, James immediately shut up since it was Sirius that asked. 

You couldn’t help but frown thinking about your brother and how awful that your relationship had become since you began dating Regulus. Could James not be happy for you? You had your first boyfriend that you were actually in love with. Regulus was good to you in return...could that not be enough? 

_Apparently not._

Lily speaking, pulled you from your thoughts. 

“I think Regulus is here to get you, Y/n.”

Walking downstairs, you saw the sight that you expected to see. James sat on the couch ignoring Regulus like a toddler would someone that they were mad at. Sirius sat in between James and Regulus, probably to stop the two from beating the crap out of each other. You made a mental note to thank Sirius later. 

Sirius was at least starting to change his views on you dating his younger brother. He had apologized earlier that morning for being a git about the whole thing and if you were happy then he was happy for you. There was also the promise to beat the crap out of Regulus if he did something to hurt you followed by a huge “Sirius Black” smile. Of course, you couldn’t be angry with him after that. 

You didn’t expect Sirius to give you a ton of excuses on why he was so angry in the first place...you knew. Sirius was worried about your safety. That went without saying but that didn’t mean that he had to treat you so crappy over the past few months. His genuine apology early that day smoothed that particular hurt over. 

Regulus stood up the moment that you walked in. He looked perfect as always. You made a mental note to thank Walburga for driving him crazy over the suit that he was wearing. It made everything about him look ten times better. 

“You look beautiful.” 

He said before gently kissing your forehead. As much as Regulus wanted to pull you into some long sultry kiss, he decided to wait. It would be funny as hell to watch the expression on James’ face but Regulus didn’t want to get on Fleamont or Euphemia’s bad side. Snogging their daughter right in front of them was probably a bad place to start any kind of potential feelings.

“Thanks. I see why your mother was driving you crazy over the suit. It looks great.” 

Regulus smirked. 

“You don’t live with her. We should be going.” 

Sirius quickly looked up from his place on the couch.

“Watch out for the elf, he bites.” 

Regulus turned to his brother with an annoyed expression as he wrapped his hand through yours. 

“He bites you because you get on his nerves.” 

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. Regulus was probably right on that one. He definitely didn’t do many nice things for Kreacher when he lived at home. Sirius loved to annoy the elf and he was good at it. Regulus, however, treated him like some kind of cutsie pet. It was no wonder that Kreacher always preferred Regulus over Sirius. 

“Good point. If mum tries to give you Kool-aid, don’t drink it.” 

It took all that that Sirius had to not cackle at the expression on your face and the annoyed expression on his brother’s face. 

“What are you talking about?”

You asked Sirius. Regulus wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“Don’t even ask. He said that same thing to me earlier. I think it's just him talking. We both know how my brother is.” 

As you turned to follow Regulus to the door, James jumped up. He had spent the evening feeling guilty over how he had been doing you. James tried to justify it by saying “I want to keep her safe” but even that was failing him. He had been a cold-ass to you and you honestly didn't deserve it for falling in love. You didn’t get upset when he started dating Lily. In fact, you were supportive. Maybe James needed to back off and let you live your own life? 

_I’ll always be there to pick up the pieces no matter who the lover is…_

James meant it too. He didn’t care if the lover was Regulus Black or some other guy...James was your brother and he would take care of you until he was dead. 

“Y/n, wait!” 

James called as he slid into the foyer. You were halfway out the door as you turned to face your older brother. 

“Yes?”

You replied, surprised to see James standing there looking at you with apologetic eyes. 

“Be careful.”

James’ comment was simple but the expression on his face oozed sincerity. You smiled. 

“I will.” 

When you turned your back, you didn’t see the cold expression that James shot at Regulus. His face clearly said, 

_“If she gets hurt, I am coming after you!”_

Regulus fought the urge to chuckle. He turned without an expression in James' direction and followed you outside. 

Arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place, Regulus stopped you before he moved to open the door. He looked down at you with those sultry eyes that made your heart pound.

“I haven’t seen you in some time, you know. I’ve missed you.” 

You stood on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. Regulus wrapped his arms around your waist to preserve the contact. He didn’t care if there was the very real possibility that one of his bloody relatives could open the door and witness the two of you about to snog. They could stand and watch for all Regulus cared. Regulus had spent the good bit of the past week wanting nothing more than to have your body against his. 

“I bet I have missed you more. I’ve been trapped in this house with my parents wanting nothing more than to be with you. You mentioned that your mum put you on muggle birth control?”

You nodded as Regulus titled your head to the side and nuzzled his face against your skin. 

“She did. I guess she figured that we were doing things.” 

“Well, she isn’t wrong.” 

Regulus commented. 

“Do you think that we will be able to disappear for a bit?”

You asked. Regulus nodded. 

“Easily. My mum will be busy being a show-off. She wouldn’t notice if we disappeared. How about a little preview of what we will be doing later?” 

You didn’t have time to respond as Regulus pulled you into a deep hungry kiss. Neither of you was paying the least bit of attention to anything going on around you nor did you notice Bellatrix and Narcissa in the window watching with surprised expressions on their faces. 

Both women had been made aware of their cousin finally finding a halfway decent pureblood girl (even if she really wasn’t up to “family” standards) but seeing him snogging on the front steps was a huge shock. 

Bellatrix turned to her sister with a grin. 

“This will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song in Chapter: Take it Like a Man by Cher


End file.
